


Dream Backstory Go Brrrr

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [46]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A table is yeeted, And He Gets One!, Beaches, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Food mentions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I'm too tired, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Oceans, Self-Esteem Issues, TWs:, Verbal Abuse, Water, hot dogs, most of the abuse tags are like in the past, that's mentioned, these tags are all a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: “Dream, why don’t you talk about your family?” Tubbo asked, glancing over at the blond. All of a sudden, the man’s expression darkened, and Tubbo froze. “Sorry, that was rude.”Glancing down at the fire, Tommy swallowed nervously, thinking back to a long, long while back. The first words he ever heard in Dream’s voice came back to his mind.“I thought they wanted me.”~During a bonfire with the group, Tommy ends up thinking about the first words he ever heard from Dream.It’s not the best memory.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 21
Kudos: 255





	Dream Backstory Go Brrrr

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags. Lol it’s Dream’s backstory. For the Pog AU. Anyways, there’s little indications of “+++” marking the difference between current time and flashback time because I didn’t want to go back and fix it.  
> Also, the descriptions are from this one trip to the beach that I took with my youth group a while back (probably like September of 2019 or so, my hair was dyed blue). The look of the beach is as best as I can get it, but I haven’t been in a while. Once I move out and once I get good friends (apparently extroverts really like adopting me, considering it’s happened at each of the six schools I’ve gone to in as many years), I think I’ll probably ask them if we can head to the beach a couple of times. I have a lot of memories I want to retake for myself.  
> Dream if you ever read this I want you to know that “Road Trip” has been living rent-free in my head and the only thing keeping me from writing an angsty fic where someone on the SMP is regretting not asking out their close friend is because I don’t want to relive the memories that’s going to drag up because haha, I have a crush on a friend of mine! (I might do it later, it depends on how inspired I am and whether or not I can finish another fic of mine in time. And my government homework)

They were having a bonfire on the beach.

There wasn’t any particular reason for it. Well, Tommy guessed the reason was that they _wanted_ to have a bonfire. So there they were, as the sun set and painted the sky in gorgeous shades of lavender and pale blue as rosy pink clouds reflected down on the silvery waters of the ocean. As the mountains that climbed up around them began to dance with the shadows and bright orange embers burst into the sky like little firecrackers. It was pretty, to say the least.

And also kind of annoying, between all the smoke billowing into Tommy’s face and the fact that Tubbo kept accidentally whacking him with an elbow every time he moved his marshmallow.

Currently, Ranboo, Sapnap, and Techno were racing to see who could set their marshmallow on fire the fastest (Sapnap was winning with a score of three). Eret was trying to steal all the Uno cards from the game Minx, Schlatt, Niki, and Wilbur were playing. Next to them, Ant was trying to stop them. Velvet was watching his boyfriend with the fondest expression that Tommy had ever seen. Bad was sitting at the edge of the beach with Skeppy and George, building a sand castle for the heck of it. Not too far from them, Fundy was digging a hole. (According to Phil, he was “digging himself a grave” and singing as much as he did. Honestly, Tommy wasn’t sure if he should be worried or entertained.) Punz, Karl, Quackity, and Purpled were attempting to bury Sam as he laid on a beach towel, apparently completely fine with it. From what Tommy had heard, the four were also going to attempt to make him a sand mermaid.

As Puffy and Phil lugged a giant cooler of aluminium-wrapped hot dogs, sodas, and who knew how many snacks, and as Pog cuddled up to his leg, Tommy yawned and started putting together his own s’more. Callahan and Alyssa were walking down the beach quietly, chatting about something or other.

Glancing over, Tommy gave Pog a treat. Just because. She was being a good girl, she got treats. “Good babygirl. Who’s a good babygirl? You are.” Tail wagging, she licked her lips and then settled down in the sand, taking a big breath and then letting it out. “Later we should go night swimming.”

“Just try not to get pneumonia. Again.” Phil sighed as he and Puffy finally got the food over. “And please don’t eat too many of those marshmallows.”

Grabbing a whole handful, Ranboo shoved them all in his mouth and yelled something unintelligible.

As the night went on, the flames got brighter and everyone started returning to the rest of the group. Night swimming was cancelled, at least for the time being. Sam was being dug out by those who buried him, and Fundy smelled suspiciously like wet fox so everyone guessed that he was probably why George was soaked through as well. Eventually, though, the moment just had to become slightly awkward. Schlatt and Phil had been chatting about family. All of a sudden, Tubbo got an odd look to his face.

“Dream, why don’t you talk about your family?” Tubbo asked, glancing over at the blond. All of a sudden, the man’s expression darkened, and Tubbo froze. “Sorry, that was rude.”

Glancing down at the fire, Tommy swallowed nervously, thinking back to a long, long while back. The first words he ever heard in Dream’s voice came back to his mind.

_“I thought they wanted me.”_

+++

“I thought they wanted me.”

Those were the first words Tommy heard in Dream’s voice. He’d heard them by accident, in a conversation he shouldn’t have been listening to. He didn’t _mean_ to eavesdrop, even. Actually, he’d been walking downstairs to get some water, and he hadn’t realised that Wilbur and his friend were in the living room on the couch. Really, he had no clue Wilbur even _had_ a friend over. So, that was…kind of a shock, normally Wilbur’s friends picked him up and he went with them so as not to stress out the others or just to get away from things for a while. He needed that sometimes. They all did, all had their own private spaces.

Still, Tommy didn’t feel like walking down and interrupting their conversation, and his head was kind of hurting from a migraine earlier.

So, he sat down on the stairs quietly and listened, picking at the little fuzzies on the carpet below him.

“I know, Dream, I know.” Wilbur replied, and Tommy glanced in. His brother and his friend were sitting on the couch, and Wilbur must have been gently carding his fingers through the poor person’s hair considering the way he was leaning into the couch arm.

There was a loud sniff, then another muffled one, like Dream was trying to hide their face in their sleeve. “I just—I still can’t—” Another broken sound left them and there was a rustling sound like they’d curled up a bit. Hushing them, Wilbur started talking again.

“I know, I know. You can stay here, if you want.” There was a pause, and Wilbur kept going, “You know we wouldn’t judge you if you wanted to.”

“I don’t want to—I don’t want to leave them, though.”

“I know.”

“Besides, they didn’t—they didn’t deserve this.” Dream mumbled something else, something Tommy didn’t catch. Whatever it was, Wilbur bristled at it.

“Hey! You _are_ normal. So what if you’re not straight?” _Oh. That’s what this is about._ Settling in, Tommy leaned forwards with his arms crossed over his knees, trying to balance while not making any sound. Maybe eavesdropping was rude, but part of him wanted to know if everything was okay. (As if he could help.) “Who cares what they think?”

“I do.” The words were quiet, and there were a few more quiet sniffles and words passed between the pair. Finally, Tommy couldn’t put up with it anymore.

Walking down the stairs, he cleared his throat and said, “Dream?” Both Wilbur and Dream looked up. Wringing his hands, Tommy said, “I know we don’t know each other very well but is it okay if I go over there and give you a hug? You sound like you need one.”

Dream, a blond with green eyes, glanced over at Wilbur. “That’s my brother. Tommy.” Wilbur explained, “He’s a bitch boy but he’s cool.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Walking over, Tommy dropped down by Dream, leaned in and hugged him. It was about as awkward as hugging a total stranger could be, but then Dream slowly pulled him closer and tighter like he needed it.

Both of them probably needed it.

Eventually, Tommy pulled back, and Wilbur touched Dream’s shoulder, “Hey. Why don’t we take you upstairs, you can sleep in the spare room?” Nodding tiredly, Dream followed Wilbur after them. Tommy followed right behind, noticing Dream stumbling around almost tiredly.

Something about Dream just seemed so wrong, but at the time Tommy couldn’t really put words to it.

+++

Awkwardly, Dream cleared his throat and looked around.

“Well, I guess…” Pausing for a moment, he took a breath and looked at Tubbo. “Y’all want the real story or the fake one?”

“Ooh, what’s the gossip?” Minx asked, leaning forwards and then looking at Dream with a curious expression. “Let me know I want to know.”

Leaning forwards onto their knees, Eret rested their chin on crossed fingers. “I’ve heard this story before, I think.”

Leaning back, Techno summoned his axe (no one wanted to know where he hid it), “Do I need to destroy someone?”

“Wait, what happened?” Tubbo asked, glancing around in confusion.

Tipping his head to the side, Dream sucked in a breath. “Well…gaslighting, emotional and verbal abuse, someone threw a table at me once—”

“I can relate to that.” Eret mused, chuckling weakly. “Man, my brother was a _jerk_.”

At the same time, Tubbo gasped, “ _Someone threw a table at you?”_

Laughing weakly, Dream rubbed the back of his neck.

+++

When they got Dream up to the spare bedroom, Wilbur helped him settle down.

The young man was almost completely asleep, having clearly cried himself into exhaustion earlier. Tommy couldn't blame him. Whatever it was he'd been talking about, and Tommy wasn't sure he wanted to know, it'd been exhausting. 

“Wilbur, what were your parents like?” Tommy asked, glancing up and meeting his brother’s gaze. Blinking, Wilbur pulled the blankets closer around Dream, tucked the blond in a bit like this was his kid and not his friend. “Please. I want to know.”

There was a moment’s hesitation, and then Wilbur sighed.

“My parents were…they were good people, when I was pretending to be what they wanted me to be. They did what they could, hell they were the best parents. But they were the best parents to someone they wanted to exist, but someone who didn’t.” Stroking Dream’s hair, eyes flicking down when the other man shifted in his sleep, Wilbur continued, “They weren’t cruel when I faked. When I was who I was, though…they weren’t very nice.”

“They were abusive.” Tommy extrapolated. Nodding, Wilbur went over and started pulling Dream’s shoes and socks off, letting his friend sleep.

“Not physically, though. Made me wish they were, but that’s in the past. Couldn’t do anything then, doesn’t matter now.”

“You just forgave them?”

Huffing out a soft laugh, Wilbur tucked Dream’s socks into his shoes, set them on the ground, and pulled the comforter up over his friend. Sometimes, he acted like Phil did. “Forgive them? In the economic way, where I don’t hold any debts to them anymore, yes, technically. But I worked hard for my anger. I worked hard to get to a point where I could actually allow myself to dare think that I could actually be worth more as myself than some fake Wilbur that doesn’t exist and never did.” Brown eyes met blue. There was a certain kind of cold to them, like an iced-over lake or frost laid across a fallen log. “Besides, it’s not like I have to see them again, right? I have a new family, you and Phil and Techno. I think I much prefer that.”

“Oh…” Looking down, Tommy kicked at the carpet. “Sorry for eavesdropping. I just didn’t really know what to do.” His eyes darted to Dream. “Is Dream going to be okay?”

Walking over, Wilbur slung an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “He’ll be alright. And if he’s not, Techno and I will just…make his parents disappear. Then you’ll have another older brother!” Groaning, Tommy stood in the hall as Wilbur closed the door. Wilbur hipchecked him, then added, “Why don’t we grab something to eat?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I come back to this tomorrow and it has even like one hit I’m buying the ace flag. I need it. You might also get Eret’s backstory tonight it honestly just depends.  
> This could be missing patches, long story short I’m just lazy and wanted to get this out. Anyways, thanks for reading. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
